powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Udonna
"Flurry of Snow~White Mystic Ranger!" Udonna is the wise sorceress of Root Core and the White Mystic Ranger. She also acts as mentor to the Power Rangers Mystic Force. Biography Udonna is a powerful and talented sorceress whose people fought in the Great Battle against the Morlocks, which ended with the Morlocks being cast into the Underworld. Her sister, Niella, was a powerful sorceress called the Gatekeeper whose efforts to seal the gates to the Underworld ultimately ended her life. Udonna had a son called Bowen, by her husband Leanbow, who was lost during the Great Battle. When an earthquake broke the seal and freed the Morlocks in present day, she recruited the five Mystic Rangers and gave them their powers. As an accomplished sorceress, Udonna had the ability to become the White Mystic Ranger. However, she was defeated in battle by Koragg the Knight Wolf, who claimed her Snow Staff and her Ranger powers along with it. Without her Snow Staff as her Ranger weapon, Udonna was unable to morph. She resides in Root Core, deep within the forest on the outskirts of Briarwood, and is teaching her niece and apprentice Clare and the Rangers in the ways of magic. Udonna was reunited with Daggeron and Jenji. Unfortunately, Leanbow and Bowen were nowhere to be found. She found out through Phineas that Bowen was somewhere in the human world where he took him to be safe during the war. Udonna discovered that Nick was actually Bowen and Koragg was also Leanbow. She went on a journey, as a mortal human, to find Leanbow, with Clare giving magical assistance. When Udonna and Clare reached the Lake of Lament, they were confronted by Hekatoid, who knocked Clare unconscious and kidnapped Udonna, and put her under a spell to make her unconscious. The other Rangers attempted to deal with Hekatoid, but proved useless when he stole their powers. During this time, Leelee, Clare, and Phineas sneaked into the Underworld to rescue Udonna. While they could do nothing to help her at first, Leelee produced the Snow Staff, stolen from her mother, and the trio used it to revive Udonna. Udonna, now morphed and with magic once again, reappeared in Briarwood, and the six Rangers combined their powers to defeat Hekatoid once and for all. Some time later, Udonna had astral projected to find Leanbow in the Underworld. There, she found him unconscious and used the power of her Snow Staff to revive him. In the finale, she fought Sculpin personally, although she tried to reason with him and both were sent to the Underworld, however Udonna was rescued by Necrolai and Itassis. She helped the other Rangers in destroying the Master. In the end, Udonna went with her husband and son on motorbikes to visit Nick's adoptive parents. White Mystic Ranger As the White Mystic Ranger, Udonna commands the power of snow, which allows her to freeze evil in their tracks. Zord * Udonna is one of the few Rangers without a Zord. Instead, using the spell "Galwit Mysto Prifior" she could become giant. Arsenal *Snow Wand *Snow Staff Trivia * Udonna is the first and currently the only mother character (besides her Japanese counterpart in Magiranger) to be a Power Ranger. * Udonna is the third female White Ranger. * The Late Peta Rutter is the oldest actress to Play a Power Ranger. * Udonna's helmet as White Ranger is actually a repainted version of the Mystic Mermaid helmet besides the snow flake symbol on it. * Udonna is the first Sixth Ranger to be shown in morph before the main team. * She is the second Ranger whose actress is now Deceased, the first one being Trini Kwan Also see *Miyuki Ozu Category:Mystic Force Category:Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Update Template